The present exemplary embodiments relate to phosphor compositions, particularly phosphors for use in lighting applications. More particularly, the present embodiments relate to red emitting phosphors and a lighting apparatus employing these phosphors.
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are semiconductor light emitters often used as a replacement for other light sources, such as incandescent lamps. They are particularly useful as display lights, warning lights and indicating lights or in other applications where colored light is desired. The color of light produce by an LED is dependent on the type of semiconducting material used in its manufacture.
Colored semiconductor light emitting devices, including light emitting diodes and lasers (both are generally referred to herein as LEDs), have been produced from Group III-V alloys such as gallium nitride (GaN). To form the LEDs, layers of the alloys are typically deposited epitaxially on a substrate, such as silicon carbide or sapphire, and may be doped with a variety of n and p type dopants to improve properties, such as light emission efficiency. With reference to the GaN-based LEDs, light is generally emitted in the UV and/or blue range of the electromagnetic spectrum. Until quite recently, LEDs have not been suitable for lighting uses where a bright white light is needed, due to the inherent color of the light produced by the LED.
Recently, techniques have been developed for converting the light emitted from LEDs to useful light for illumination purposes. In one technique, the LED is coated or covered with a phosphor layer. A phosphor is a luminescent material that absorbs radiation energy in a portion of the electromagnetic spectrum and emits energy in another portion of the electromagnetic spectrum. Phosphors of one important class are crystalline inorganic compounds of very high chemical purity and of controlled composition to which small quantities of other elements (called “activators”) have been added to convert them into efficient fluorescent materials. With the right combination of activators and inorganic compounds, the color of the emission can be controlled. Most useful and well-known phosphors emit radiation in the visible portion of the electromagnetic spectrum in response to excitation by electromagnetic radiation outside the visible range.
By interposing a phosphor excited by the radiation generated by the LED, light of a different wavelength, e.g., in the visible range of the spectrum may be generated. Colored LEDs are often used in toys, indicator lights and other devices. Manufacturers are continuously looking for new colored phosphors for use in such LEDs to produce custom colors and higher luminosity.
In addition to colored LEDs, a combination of LED generated light and phosphor generated light may be used to produce white light. The most popular white LEDs consist of blue emitting GaInN chips. The blue emitting chips are coated with a phosphor that converts some of the blue radiation to a complimentary color, e.g. a yellow-green emission. Together, the blue and yellow-green radiation produces a white light. There are also white LEDs that utilize a UV emitting chip and a phosphor blend including red, green and blue emitting phosphors designed to convert the UV radiation to visible light.
One known yellow-whitish light emitting device comprises a blue light-emitting LED having a peak emission wavelength in the near UV-to-blue range (from about 315 nm to about 480 nm) combined with a yellow light-emitting phosphor, such as cerium doped yttrium aluminum garnet Y3Al5O12:Ce3+ (“YAG:Ce”). The phosphor absorbs a portion of the radiation emitted from the LED and converts the absorbed radiation to a yellow light. The remainder of the blue light emitted by the LED is transmitted through the phosphor and is mixed with the yellow light emitted by the phosphor. A viewer perceives the mixture of blue and yellow light, which in most instances is perceived as a whitish-yellow light.
Such systems can be used to make white light sources having correlated color temperatures (CCTs) of >4500 K and color rendering indicies (CRIs) ranging from about 75-82. While this range is suitable for many applications, general illumination sources usually require higher CRIs and lower CCTs.
Other white light LED lighting systems use a UV or visible light LED chip along with a blend of red, green, and/or blue phosphors that can be efficiently excited by near-UV radiation to make white light. Two red phosphors currently being used in such applications are (Ca,Sr)S:Eu2+ and (Ca,Sr,Ba)SixNy:Eu2+. While somewhat effective, such phosphors may reabsorb emission from other phosphors (e.g. YAG:Ce) that may be present in the illumination device due to the overlapping of the Eu2+ absorption bands in these materials with the emission of the other phosphors.
In many white light applications, phosphors with Eu3+ line emission are preferred as the red component because it maximizes color rendering while minimizing loss of luminosity. Current Eu3+ red fluorescent lamp phosphors cannot be used in UV LED lamps because they have virtually no absorption of near-UV (370-405) light, leading to significant light scattering loss.
Thus, a continuing need exists for new red emitting phosphors for use in conjunction with UV and visible LED chips displaying high quantum efficiency to produce both colored and white-light LEDs having a high CRI. In addition, there exists a need for red phosphors for use in liquid crystal display (LCD) devices.